Tiếng Hàn
Tiếng Triều Tiên ( ) hay tiếng Hàn Quốc ( ) là ngôn ngữ phổ dụng nhất tại Triều Tiên, và là ngôn ngữ chính thức của cả 2 miền Bắc và Nam Triều Tiên. Tiếng Triều Tiên cũng được sử dụng rộng rãi ở Diên Biên và các vùng bao quanh, thuộc Trung Quốc, nơi có người Triều Tiên sinh sống. Trên toàn thế giới, có khoảng 78 triệu người nói tiếng Triều Tiên, bao gồm các nhóm lớn tại Liên Bang Xô Viết cũ, Úc, Mỹ, Canada, Brasil, Nhật Bản và, gần đây, Philippines. Ngôn ngữ này liên hệ mật thiết với người Triều Tiên. Việc phân loại phả hệ cho tiếng Triều Tiên vẫn còn nhiều tranh cãi. Các nhà ngôn ngữ học cho rằng nó thuộc hệ ngôn ngữ Altai, mặc dù một số thì cho rằng nó là một ngôn ngữ biệt lập (language isolate). Tiếng Triều Tiên là một ngôn ngữ chắp dính về mặt hình thái và có dạng "chủ-thụ-động" về mặt cú pháp. Việt Nam lập quan hệ ngoại giao với hai miền Triều Tiên ở hai thời điểm khác nhau. Tuy chỉ mới gần đây nhưng so với Bắc Triều Tiên, quan hệ ngoại giao Việt Nam–Hàn Quốc rộng và phong phú hơn về kinh tế, xã hội. Ở Việt Nam, ngôn ngữ này được gọi là "tiếng Hàn Quốc" hay "tiếng Hàn" nhiều hơn là "tiếng Triều Tiên". Tên Người Triều Tiên gọi tên ngôn ngữ của họ dựa theo tên gọi nước Triều Tiên dùng ở Bắc hay Nam Triều Tiên. Ở CHDCND Triều Tiên, ngôn ngữ này thường được gọi là Chosŏnmal (조선말; Hanja: 朝鮮말), hay chính thức hơn là Chosŏnŏ (조선어; Hanja: 朝鮮語 Triều Tiên Ngữ). Ở Hàn Quốc, ngôn ngữ này thường được gọi là Hangungmal (한국말; Hanja: 韓國말), hay chính thức hơn là Hangugeo (한국어; Hanja: 韓國語 Hàn quốc ngữ) hay Gugeo (국어; Hanja: 國語 quốc ngữ). Cũng đôi khi nó được gọi một cách thông tục là Urimal (우리말, "ngôn ngữ của chúng ta"). Trong khi đó, những người Triều Tiên sống tại Nga lại gọi ngôn ngữ này là Goryeomal (고려말; Hanja: 高麗말). Phân loại và các ngôn ngữ liên quan Việc phân loại tiếng Triều Tiên vẫn còn nhiều tranh cãi. Nhiều nhà ngôn ngữ học Triều Tiên và phương Tây nhận thấy mối quan hệ họ hàng với hệ ngôn ngữ Altai. Tuy nhiên, điều này vẫn chưa được chứng minh rõ ràng, và nhiều người vẫn xem tiếng Triều Tiên là một ngôn ngữ biệt lập (language isolate). Một số khác lại tin rằng có mối quan hệ giữa tiếng Nhật và tiếng Triều Tiên. Mối quan hệ của tiếng Triều Tiên với các ngôn ngữ Altai và tiền-Altai chỉ mới được đưa ra gần đây. Tiếng Triều Tiên giống với các ngôn ngữ Altai ở chỗ chúng đều thiếu một số thành phần ngữ pháp, bao gồm số, giới tính, các mạo từ, sự hình thành cấu trúc các từ (fusional morphology), thể và đại từ liên kết (Kim Namkil). Tiếng Triều Tiên đặc biệt giống về sự hình thành cấu trúc từ với một số ngôn ngữ thuộc nhánh phía Đông của nhóm ngôn ngữ Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ trong hệ Altai, đặc biệt là tiếng Yakut. Khả năng về quan hệ ngôn ngữ giữa Triều Tiên và Nhật là một vấn đề tế nhị vì mối quan hệ lịch sử phức tạp giữa hai nước này. Khả năng về quan hệ ngôn ngữ giữa vương quốc Bách Tể (Paekje) (tồn tại một thời trong bán đảo Triều Tiên) và Nhật đã được nghiên cứu, và các nhà ngôn ngữ học Triều Tiên chỉ ra mối giống nhau về hệ thống âm vị, bao gồm việc một số âm không có phụ âm cuối. Ngoài ra, có rất nhiều từ giống nhau giữa ngôn ngữ của vương quốc Bách Tể và tiếng Nhật, như mir và mi đều được dùng để chỉ "số 3". Hơn nữa, có nhiều liên kết văn hóa giữa Bách Tể và Nhật Bản: người Bách Tể thường dùng 2 kí tự Trung Quốc để đặt tên họ, như người Nhật ngày nay. Tiếng Cao Cú Ly (Koguryo) và tiếng Bách Tể được xem là có liên hệ với nhau, có thể đều cùng xuất phát từ vương quốc Cổ Triều Tiên (Kochoson) trong cổ sử của Triều Tiên. (Xem ngôn ngữ Fuyu.) Ít biết hơn là về mối quan hệ giữa các ngôn ngữ Cổ Triều Tiên, Cao Câu Ly và Bách Tế ở một phía và các ngôn ngữ của hai vương quốc Tam Hàn (Samhan) và Tân La (Silla) ở phía kia, mặc dù nhiều học giả Triều Tiên tin rằng chúng có cùng gốc, và là cơ sở nền tảng cho tiếng Triều Tiên hiện đại. Phân bố địa lý Hầu hết cư dân nói ngôn ngữ này sống ở Triều Tiên và Hàn Quốc. Tuy nhiên, có một số người Triều Tiên sống ở Trung Quốc, Úc, Liên Bang Xô Viết cũ, Nhật Bản, Brasil, Canada và Mỹ. Tiếng địa phương Tiếng Triều Tiên có một vài thổ ngữ (gọi là mal - "tiếng tượng thanh", bang-eon, hay saturi trong tiếng Triều Tiên). Tiếng chuẩn (Pyojuneo hay Pyojunmal) của Nam Triều Tiên là dựa trên thổ ngữ của các khu vực xung quanh Seoul, và tiếng chuẩn của Bắc Triều Tiên dựa trên thổ ngữ được dùng xung quanh Bình Nhưỡng. Những thổ ngữ này là như nhau, và thật ra tất cả các thổ ngữ ngoại trừ thứ tiếng của đảo Jeju có thể hiểu lẫn nhau được. Thổ ngữ được nói nơi đó được liệt kê như là một thứ tiếng khác bởi các nhà ngôn ngữ học Triều Tiên. Một trong những thứ khác biệt để ý được giữa các thổ ngữ là cách nhấn âm: người nói giọng Seoul sử dụng rất ít nhấn giọng, và tiếng Nam Triều Tiên chuẩn có ngữ âm rất ngang; trong khi đó, những người dùng giọng Gyeongsang có một ngữ điệu phát âm làm thổ ngữ của họ giống với tiếng châu Âu hơn đối với những người phương Tây. Có một liên hệ mật thiết giữa các thổ ngữ Triều Tiên và các vùng của Triều Tiên, bởi vì biên giới của cả hai thứ đa số được xác định bởi các núi và biển. Sau đây là liệt kê tên của các thổ ngữ truyền thống và các địa phương tương ứng: Phát âm Phụ âm nhỏ|phải|Âm tiếng Triều Tiên Các từ ví dụ cho các phụ âm: Nguyên âm Văn phạm Tiếng Triều Tiên là một ngôn ngữ chắp dính. Dạng cơ bản của một câu trong tiếng Triều Tiên là "chủ-thụ-động" (ngôn ngữ dạng chủ-thụ-động) và từ bổ nghĩa đứng trước từ được bổ nghĩa. Chú ý là một câu có thể không tuân thủ trật tự "chủ-thụ-động", tuy nhiên, nó phải tận cùng bằng động từ. Trái ngược với trật tự trong tiếng Triều Tiên, trong tiếng Anh người ta có thể nói "I'm going to the store to buy some food," còn trong tiếng Triều Tiên thì phải nói: *"I food to-buy in-order-to store-to going-am." Trong tiếng Triều Tiên, các từ "không cần thiết" có thể được lược bỏ khỏi câu khi mà ngữ nghĩa của nó được xác định. Nếu dịch "từ-theo-từ" từ tiếng Triều Tiên sang tiếng Anh thì một cuộc đối thoại bằng có dạng như sau: ::H: "가게에 가세요?" (gage-e gaseyo?) ::G: "예." (ye.) ::H: *"store-to going?" ::G: "yes." trong tiếng Anh sẽ là: ::H: "Going to the store?" ::G: "Yes." Khác với hầu hết các ngôn ngữ tại châu Âu, tiếng Triều Tiên không chia động từ theo chủ từ (subject-verb aggreement), và danh từ không có giới tính. Thay vào đó, động từ được chia phụ thuộc vào thì và vào mối quan hệ giữa người nói với nhau. Khi nói với hay về bạn bè, người nói dùng một cách chia, với bố mẹ hay với những người đáng kính trọng, lại dùng cách chia khác. Từ vựng Cốt lõi của từ vựng tiếng Triều Tiên là từ các từ thuần Hàn. Tuy nhiên, hơn 50% từ vựng, đặc biệt là các thuật ngữ khoa học, là các từ Hán-Hàn mượn từ tiếng Hán. Ngoài ra cũng có các từ có gốc từ tiếng Mông Cổ, tiếng Phạn và một số ngôn ngữ khác. Ngày nay, có nhiều từ mượn từ các ngôn ngữ châu Âu như tiếng Đức và gần đây là tiếng Anh. Các con số là một ví dụ về sự vay mượn. Như tiếng Nhật, tiếng Triều Tiên có hai hệ thống số – một loại bản địa và loại kia mượn từ Trung Quốc - vì thế tiếng Hán, tiếng Triều Tiên và tiếng Nhật đều có các từ chỉ số giống nhau. (Xem Ngôn ngữ CJK.) Hệ thống chữ viết Chữ viết tiếng Triều Tiên xuất phát là "Hanja", hay các Hán tự; và bây giờ chủ yếu được viết bằng mẫu tự ký âm Chosŏn'gŭl hay Hangul, có thể kết hợp với Hanja để viết các từ Hán-Triều. Hàn Quốc vẫn dạy 1800 kí tự Hanja cho trẻ em, trong khi CHDCND Triều Tiên đã hủy bỏ việc sử dụng Hán tự cách đây hàng thập kỉ. Chosŏn'gŭl bao gồm 24 kí tự - 14 phụ âm và 10 nguyên âm mà chủ yếu được viết bằng các khối âm tiết gồm 2 đến 5 thành phần. Khác với hệ thống chữ viết chữ Hán (bao gồm Kanji của tiếng Nhật), Chosŏn'gŭl không phải là hệ thống biểu ý. Dưới đây là một bảng các kí hiệu của bảng chữ cái tiếng Hàn và các giá trị theo chuẩn Bảng mẫu tự phiên âm quốc tế (IPA): Xem thêm bảng phụ âm và nguyên âm Hangul Tiếng Triều Tiên hiện đại thường viết với khoảng trắng giữa các từ, một đặc điểm không thấy ở trong tiếng Trung và tiếng Nhật. Các dấu câu trong tiếng Triều Tiên là hầu hết giống với các ngôn ngữ phương Tây. Trước đây, tiếng Triều Tiên được viết theo cột từ trên xuống dưới, phải sang trái, nhưng bây giờ được viết từ trái sang phải, trên xuống dưới. Sự khác biệt về ngôn ngữ giữa CHDCND Triều Tiên và Hàn Quốc Tiếng Triều Tiên sử dụng ở Bắc và Nam Triều Tiên thể hiện những khác biệt trong phát âm, chính tả, ngữ pháp và từ vựng. Cách đánh vần Một số từ được đánh vần khác nhau giữa miền Bắc và miền Nam, nhưng phát âm thì giống nhau. Văn phạm Một số phần văn phạm cũng khác biệt: Liên kết ngoài * Let's Learn Korean at KBS WORLD Radio * kangmi | extensive list of links for English-speaking students of Korean * Learn Korean * English-Korean Dictionary * Korean - English Dictionary: from Webster's Rosetta Edition. * Ethnologue report for Korean * Korea Fan Translated Term Handbook * Korean Language Institute at Yonsei University * Korean Course at Sogang University * http://www.ickl.or.kr/ International Circle of Korean Linguistics (ICKL) * International Association for Korean Language Education (IAKLE) * Korean Language Study on the InterNET * [http://www.mct.go.kr/hangeul/ KOREAN through ENGLISH at Ministry of Culture and Tourism] * Dongari Korean-English Conversation Exchange Group, San Francisco, CA, USA * Naver dictionary site: Korean <=> Korean / English / Chinese / Japanese, English <=> English and Thesaurus (Collins), a Hanja dictionary, a terminology dictionary and a Korean encyclopaedia * Korean English Dictionary from Webster's Online Dictionary - the Rosetta Edition * Teen Korean Thể loại:Ngôn ngữ chấp dính Thể loại:Ngôn ngữ cô lập Thể loại:Tiếng Triều Tiên Thể loại:Ngôn ngữ tại Bắc Triều Tiên Thể loại:Ngôn ngữ tại Hàn Quốc Thể loại:Ngôn ngữ tại Trung Quốc Thể loại:Trang đựng IPA af:Koreaans am:ኮሪይኛ ar:لغة كورية an:Idioma corián ast:Coreanu az:Koreya dili id:Bahasa Korea ms:Bahasa Korea bn:কোরীয় ভাষা zh-min-nan:Tiâu-sián-gí jv:Basa Koréa su:Basa Koréa be:Карэйская мова be-x-old:Карэйская мова bcl:Koreano br:Koreaneg bg:Корейски език ca:Coreà cs:Korejština cy:Corëeg da:Koreansk (sprog) de:Koreanische Sprache dv:ކޮރެޔާ ބަސް et:Korea keel en:Korean language es:Idioma coreano eo:Korea lingvo eu:Koreera fa:زبان کره‌ای hif:Korean bhasa fo:Koreanskt mál fr:Coréen ga:An Chóiréis gl:Lingua coreana gan:朝鮮話 hak:Tsêu-siên-ngî ko:한국어 hy:Կորեերեն hi:कोरियाई भाषा hsb:Korejšćina hr:Korejski jezik io:Koreana linguo ilo:Pagsasao a Koreano iu:ᑯᕆᐊᑎᑐᑦ is:Kóreska it:Lingua coreana he:קוריאנית kl:Koreamiusut kn:ಕೊರಿಯಾದ ಭಾಷೆ ka:კორეული ენა csb:Kòrejańsczi jãzëk kk:Корей тілі kw:Koreek sw:Kikorea kv:Корея кыв ht:Lang kore ku:Zimanê korêyî lo:ພາສາເກົາຫຼີ la:Lingua Coreana lv:Korejiešu valoda lt:Korėjiečių kalba li:Koreaans hu:Koreai nyelv mk:Корејски јазик mi:Reo Kōrea mr:कोरियन भाषा xmf:კორეული ნინა mn:Солонгос хэл nah:Coreatlahtōlli nl:Koreaans ja:朝鮮語 nap:Lengua coreana no:Koreansk nn:Koreansk oc:Corean mhr:Корей йылме uz:Koreys tili pnb:کوریائی km:ភាសាកូរ៉េ pms:Lenga corean nds:Koreaansche Spraak pl:Język koreański pt:Língua coreana ro:Limba coreeană qu:Kuryu simi ru:Корейский язык sah:Кэриэй тыла sa:कोरियालि भाषा sco:Korean leid sq:Gjuha koreane si:කොරියානු භාෂාව simple:Korean language sk:Kórejčina sl:Korejščina ckb:زمانی کۆری sr:Корејски језик sh:Korejski jezik fi:Korean kieli sv:Koreanska tl:Wikang Koreano ta:கொரிய மொழி tt:Корей теле th:ภาษาเกาหลี tg:Забони кореягӣ chr:ᎪᎵᎥ tr:Korece tk:Koreý dili uk:Корейська мова ug:كورىيەچە fiu-vro:Korea kiil zh-classical:韓語 war:Kinoreano nga pinulongan zh-yue:韓文 zh:朝鮮語